


i own your mind

by babylolsi



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Issues, Degradation, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Light Physical Abuse, Master/Slave, Mental Abuse, Mindbreaking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, tommaso is really mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylolsi/pseuds/babylolsi
Summary: amy wants so desperately for tommaso to love her.
Relationships: Tommaso Ciampa & Original Female Character, Tommaso Ciampa & Reader, Tommaso Ciampa x Reader, Tommaso Ciampa/Reader
Kudos: 9





	i own your mind

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is for real it’s kinda fucked up actually. 
> 
> this is kind of a vent piece ? ?? in a way. i’m sorry tommy i know ur not a complete asshole but
> 
> i wrote this in google docs and it hasn’t been edited much so excuse any grammatical errors or whatnot. for clarification, amy is an oc of mine and shes 23. she’s just very tiny.

tiny. 

everything about amy was just so tiny. she was pocket sized, could literally fit in the palm of tomasso’s hand. she had small breasts, she had a small butt. she was so petite, the wind could blow her away. he could wrap his entire hand around her neck and pick her up with no struggle. 

“you’re so small…” he sounded almost in awe, staring at her body. she was naked, laid out on his bed, looking as nervous as ever. 

so tiny and cute. 

“w-what do you mean?” she chirped, bringing her hands towards her blushing face. 

ciampa stopped her, setting his large hand on top of her small tummy. his hands trailed down her tummy to her small thighs, drawing small patterns over her porcelain skin. he used both of his hands to part her legs, much to the dislike of amy who could only whimper and whine. 

she was tiny here too. 

it was almost too perfect. like a little toy. he wondered if he could even fit himself inside of her. would she be able to take it? would she squirm? cry? beg for him to stop? 

“you’re just...so small. like a doll.” he tilted his head, standing back a little bit. “i wonder...could i break you?”

amy seemed terrified of him, and that only turned him on more. she was so scared of being hurt and he could see it. he could see it in her face, in the way she trembled at every little touch. 

“are you a virgin?” he spread her legs more, thick fingers nearing towards her core. amy shook her head, fiddling with her fingers. “i-it’s just been a while...i’ve been so busy i. haven’t had any time…” 

ciampa’s cock twitched in his sweats, eyes closing slowly to inhale. 

tiny and perfect. cute, small, obedient. 

perfect toy. little cocksleeve. 

he was quick in ridding himself of his clothes, kicking them off with fervor as he centered himself at her core. amy looked up at him, tears already clinging at her beautiful blue babydoll eyes. “please...be gentle…” 

ciampa cooed at her, hand coming up to softly caress her soft face. her thick eyebrows, her babydoll eyes, her button nose and pouty lips. almost like a painting. “i cant be gentle, darling.” he said simply, his voice sickeningly sweet. “if you’re going to be my toy, i’m going to have to stretch you. it’s going to hurt, princess.” 

amy choked out a small sob, more fear setting in as she sat still underneath him. “d-dont want it to hurt...pretty please, don’t hurt me, sir.” 

too pretty. too obedient. soft, soft, soft. 

ciampa pressed the head of his thick and veiny cock at her entrance, rubbing against her clit which sent a jolt of electricity through her. he took no time, pushing himself past her threshold. 

to no ones surprise, he couldn’t slide in in one thrust. no, she was just too tiny for him. he only got the head of his cock in, simply unable to go any further due to her size and tightness. 

it made him want to rip her open. 

ciampa made a noise akin to a growl, holding her legs wide open as he forced himself further and further inside of her. deeper, until she screamed. 

“it hurts!! it hurts, i don’t like it!!” amy writhed around underneath him, struggling against his hold. tears had fallen down her cheeks, small chest heaving up and down. 

ciampa didn’t stop, though. pushing himself further and further until he had bottomed out inside of her completely. until he was bulging in her tiny little tummy.

“oh, that’s my girl. pretty, pretty girl.” ciampa chanted as if he were underneath a spell. he didn’t move, in fact he almost couldn’t. amy was so unbelievably tight, so hot and wet, he wanted to savor the moment. 

instead, he leaned forward to whisper sweetly into her ear. a large, calloused hand coming up to stroke her small face. “so beautiful, that’s my girl. my little angel. takes me so good.” 

this was a bit of a mind break tactic for ciampa. see, amy was easily manipulated. that much was easy to tell by anyone who knew her, she aimed to please. she hated to make anyone upset, she would do anything to make someone happy. 

absolutely anything. 

amy’s tiny little brain was owned by ciampa. he controlled her every single move, whether she realized it or not. all it took was a few compliments. 

even while crying, in excruciating pain while her body tried to adjust to ciampa’s monster-like length, all it took was a few nice words to make amy whimper. 

“master’s favorite girl in the whole wide world, aren’t you?” his striking blue eyes bore into her soul as she practically melted underneath him. “i-i’m...i’m master’s f-favorite…” she repeated gingerly. the phrase made her heart soar, a small smile spreading across her beautiful face. 

stray tears fell down her face. “does...master love me…?” 

what a loaded question. 

ciampa loved things about amy. he loved her smile, he loved her obedience. he especially loved her tiny body and hot mouth. he thought that perhaps amy knew this deep down inside. 

she was a broken girl, who clearly didn’t get enough attention from her own father, which caused her to search for it within the wrong people. poor thing didn’t know any better. 

“master’s gonna make you his.” ciampa decided to say instead, slowly rocking himself into her. “master’s gonna make a woman out of you. master’s going to devour your little body.” 

‘if you want me to be yours, why do you hurt me so much?’ amy wanted to ask. 

ciampa was so unbelievably mean sometimes. possessive to the point of overbearing, manipulative and self serving. he didn’t care about her. he cared about the feelings she gave him. 

he cared that she made him feel important. she made him feel like the tyrant he acted himself out to be while on television. 

but she couldn’t leave. she couldn’t separate from him. when he was nice, he was so nice. he would buy her flowers and shower her in kisses and praises, hugging her tightly and telling her that she was his world. oh, how she desperately wanted to believe him. 

she wanted to be apart of his world. she wanted him to adore her as much as she adored him. 

ciampa grunted, pulling himself out of her before slamming into her. this knocked the breath out of her, eyes going cross as her mouth hung open. “hurts! p-please, it hurts!!” 

“shh. shh, angel. c’mon, make master feel good. my sweet girl, you can take it. you can take me.” 

there was no stopping him now, all amy could do was writhe underneath him and hope the pain would go away soon. she was too small to fight him back. too meek to say anything outside from a weak plea for him to slow down. at her core, she was still a lost little girl desperate to be loved. 

if this is how ciampa loved, then she would take it. 

“i l-love you, tommaso…” amy whimpered brokenly, hands gripping desperately to his biceps. she stared up at him, dazed with tears in her eyes. “i love you.” 

“my girl. sweet little girl, you love me so much don’t you?” he smirked all knowingly, a large hand encasing itself around her neck. “silly, stupid girl. so blindly in love. i own you, you hear me?” 

he slapped her across the face, hard enough for her cheek to turn red. amy cried out, eyes filled with adoration still. she wanted it to be real. please tell me you love me too. 

“i own every inch of this little body. i own every inch of your little mind. you’re my property. my bitch.” he slapped her again, and again, before wrapping his hand around her throat once more. he got rougher, slamming his hips into hers hard enough to make her body jolt. “master loves his stupid little bitch.” he smirked. 

amy let out a sigh of what sounded like relief, eyes rolling upwards as a hazy smile grew over her face. that was all she needed. 

he loved her too. he said so! he loved her! 

that made it all worthwhile. amy laid there obediently, allowing her body to be used by ciampa until he felt he was finished with her. “you love me...you...really love me…” amy whimpered out before his climax. 

ciampa didn’t respond.


End file.
